Installation of conventional lighting fixtures in cramped spaces is often challenging due to fixture size and awkward electrical connections. With conventional technology, a connection between an electrical supply and a lighting fixture housing can be unwieldy due to jutting connectors extending beyond available space.
Improved technology for connecting lighting fixtures to electrical supplies is needed. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is compact. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is low profile. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is suited for deployment in a plenum that is shallow or otherwise space restricted. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is economical or cost effective. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is installed readily, quickly, or economically. Need exists for a lighting connection system that is quick-connect or quick-disconnect. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support illumination systems in multiple applications and deployment scenarios.